El fantasma de mi máscara
by Pos-Chan
Summary: nada mas que un profesor cualquiera, ocultando su odio hacia la mayoría de estudiantes con su mascara, excepción claro esta de cuatro personas, solo esta ahí para molestar a su Danchou como siempre lo hace. Pero Todo cambia, cuando se da cuenta de que no solo esta por molestar si no algo más, y se da cuenta de sus problemáticos sentimientos cuando ella se empieza a juntar con otro.
1. Chapter 1

**Fic Dedicado a: **_**DeceiveMonroe**_

**Y Sin más que decir.**

**Este será un Fic corto, "decían"**

**Jeh**

**Disclaimer: Kagerou Project no me pertenece.**

* * *

><p>"Estúpidos todos" pensaba el mientras ocultaba su odio hacia esos ineptos, que solo malgastaban todo el esfuerzo que sus padres tenían que hacer para que cada quimestre estén ahí calentando puesto con sus asquerosos y púbertos culos.<p>

Con su maravilloso Don, escondía su cara de pocos amigos, cuando uno que otro estudiante se levantaba para ir al baño.

Si claro "al baño" él también fue joven, y se sabe esos trucos, dio un suspiro para bajar aquel libro de historia y tirar un rápido vistazo aquel salón.

Solo deseaba salir de ahí, la corbata le apretaba-como todos los días-, el calor que transmitía aquel atardecer de un Miércoles cualquiera, resultaba ser demasiado para él. Pero aun así ocultaba todo con su sonrisa.

Y para su bendita suerte, la campana sonó para cambiar de salón, dando fin a su infierno.

Al menos en el otro salón que le tocaba estaba su pequeña hermana, y podría distraerse con sus torpezas continuas.

Fue aflojando aquella molestosa corbata y desabrocho un poco su camiseta que dejaba ver parte de su varonil pecho.

Deslumbrando a las estudiantes que pasaban por ahí.

Dio una sonrisa a esas estudiantes, haciendo que estas se fueran dando algunas risitas nerviosas

Pero bueno ¿Quién no caería embobada y nerviosa ante este bombón? Era lo que siempre se le cruzaba por su mente cada vez que las chicas le miraban con deseo.

Oh claro…

Si hay alguien quien no cae.

Tsubomi Kido.

Su linda y muy pero muy sexy Danchou.

Aun recordaba cuando jugaban en ser una organización secreta, el mismo lee había dado un nombre "mekakushi-dan" para ser exactos.

Que hermosos recuerdos, en donde se reían con libertad, donde podían hacer cualquier sin pensar en los resultados.

Ahora, tienen que pensar a cada momento las consecuencias de todos sus actos.

-Arréglate…- esa voz tan madura y tan femenina a la vez, hizo que saliera de su trance de nostalgia y sonrió pícaramente al verla.

Su adorada Danchou.

-Tsubomi~, que lindo verte tan bien, como siempre~-alago el como de costumbre para empezar a caminar hacia ella.

Era costumbre el siempre molestar a su querida danchou, sin dejar de mostrar sus sentimientos, pero ella como siempre lo ve como una de sus bromas o quizás mentiras.

Así que mejor para él.

O eso es lo que el supone.

-y…ya déjate de estupideces Shuuya y mejor arréglate, das mala imagen como maestro-

-vamos Tsubomi~, ¡hace mucho calor!, ¿Qué tal si tú también te quitas algo de ropa? ~

-ronroneo el en su oído, haciendo que ella se sobresalte al sentir el aliento y parte de los labios de su casi hermano.

-¡idiota!-exclamo para que en un movimiento rápido para los ojos humanos le gire el brazo derribándolo a su voluntad.

-¡kyaaa~! ¡No muy fuerte!-exclamo el chico, para hacer sonrojar más a su Danchou, quien le ataco en el brazo con un pellizco.

-¡estamos en una institución!, ¡Haz tu payasadas en la casa, pero no aquí!-decreto para dejarlo libre.

-¡Ah~ que linda y tierna como siempre-musito enderezándose, y para que la peli verde le coloque la corbata, y le arregle lo algo ajada que se encontraba su camiseta- Gracias, Tsubomi, no sé qué haría sin ti ~

Solo consiguió otro golpe más, por parte de su "adorable y delicada" Danchou que siguió su recorrido por el pasillo con una estela de muerte que espantaba a todo ser viviente.

-mejor me iré rápido al salón, después La Danchou me parte en dos~-empezó a subir las escaleras hacia el tercer piso, no Sabía si era porque ya es un adulto o simplemente es que las escaleras son largas, pero se estaba cansando.

Entonces al llegar al último escalón, la brisa del aire acondicionado azoto todo su _sensual_ cuerpo, dándole un orgasmo total.

Entro en aquel salón con su característica y decretada por el mismo "sensual" sonrisa burlona.

-Buenas Tardes-saludo con su mano, para que un grito que siempre le hacia riera diera comienzo a su clase.

Su pequeña hermana se tropezó para salir de su asiento y saludarle como los demás estudiantes.

-Valla, valla~ Ayano se más cuidadosa para la próxima~-susurro escondiendo las ganas de reírse.

-si…lo siento, her… ¡Di…digo Sensei!-el felino se conmovió un poco por la ternura obtenida pero fue vilmente apuñalada por el azabache que le ayudaba a enderezarse.

Siempre le veía a sus dos juntos, y bueno como todo hermano "normal" el siente celos, por tener miedo de que se la quiten.

-tonta…-vocifero este con indiferencia, para sobarle levemente la cabeza y volver a su asiento, Ayano por su parte solo respondió con un pequeño sonrojo en sus mejillas para hacerlo lo mismo que el azabache.

-como sea~…empecemos la clase-y el bullicio entre los compañeros empezó, algo que irrito a Kano quien bajo la tiza, y se giró ante sus estudiantes.- Bueno~, ¡al parecer se ve que están muy animados!...así que… ¡Lección Sorpresa!- exclamo para ver todos los rostro pálidos, inclusive el de su hermana.

Pero no, ese estúpido chico estaba de lo más despreocupado mirando el ventanal como si fuera una maravilla.

Resignado decidió hacerlo a libro abierto, así nadie se quejaría después, no paso mucho tiempo de estar aburrido de ver la cara de esos granosos estudiantes, y se metió en su celular para empezar a jugar un rato o molestar a algunos de los maestros que se encontraban en línea.

El solo quería que esta hora terminara y así ser libre aunque sea unas horas.

El estúpido atardecer se demora en irse, mucho para serse sincero.

Eso le molesta de sobremanera.

Ya que él es perteneciente a la hermosa noche.

Y Como si Azami hubiera escuchado su queja, el timbre sonó sacándolo de su trance de pena por su añorada noche, se levantó para demostrar una sonrisa totalmente burlona hacia los estudiantes que todavía no habían terminado de hacer aquel pequeño aporte.

Si, puede que todo lo que haga es fuera de su edad, pero así al menos se divierte él.

* * *

><p><strong>Yeaph~, Kano tanto como Kido son maestros ya se supo en que es Kano, y ¿Kido? Se verá en los próximos capitulo juh<strong>~

**No sé si le pasa a alguien que cuando estas en un lugar caluroso y llegas hacia un lugar que tiene aire te da un mini-orgasmo (¿**

**Kano Tendria 20 y pico de años.**

**Ayano posiblemente entre los 16 o 17**

**Kido igualmente con Kano.**


	2. Chapter 2

**He tenido este fic más abandonado que la chucha:'c**

**Im Sorry:'v, algo curioso de todo esto.**

**El titulo no tiene nada que ver con la Trama.**

**Ah re**

**A no ser.-inserteimagendelRubius-**

**_Kagerou Days no me pertenece_**

* * *

><p>Ya el sol se ocultaba y cuatro personas se encontraban caminando detrás de este.<p>

-¿Cómo te fue en el colegio? Ayano-La de binchas se sorprendió ante la pregunta y se sonrojo levemente, acatando la atención de Kano quien, nuestro querido ya sabía el porqué de ese sonrojo.

La razón era simple, su querida e ingenua hermana, porque sabía bien que ella no es TAN inocente, se había enamorado.

Y ni más ni menos, que el chico más virgen de su curso.

-Si…si, hoy día Shintarou y Yo conocimos a ¡dos nuevos amigos!-exclamo emocionada Ayano mientras se subía la bufanda, ya que se había bajado- Hemos quedado en acuerdo de lonchar siempre juntos, ¿no es genial?

-¡Claro que sí! Conseguir amigos es lo mejor que te pueda pasar-animo el de bincha amarilla, mientras alzaba su pulgar dando una sonrisa radiante.

-¿Cómo te fue a ti Seto?-pregunto ahora la peli verde al de bincha, el solo sonrió dando un suspiro que al parecer había estado guardando por todo el bendito día.

-algo pesado, a una joven tuve que "salvarle" porque le andaban persiguiendo unos tipos…-susurro el chico, mientras la "danchou" alzaba una ceja.

-¿es la que creo que es?-

-si la "idol"-susurro Seto, mientras se tapaba el rostro y los demás dejaban escapar unas risas.

Pero el gatuno seguía sumergido en su mundo, haciendo preocupar a Kido, quien se acercó a él para darle un pequeño empujón.

-¡¿M…mande?!-

-¿estás bien?...-pregunto ella, para que el Kitsune deje escapar una sonrisa, totalmente diferente a las comunes que daba.

Sorprendiendo a su vez a la peli verde, quien miro hacia otro lado, sonrojándose levemente.

Ayano quien no era como Seto, de distraído, se daba cuenta de la tensión que se cernía entre sus hermanos Mayores- y como buena shipper que es, los ayudaría a tener algo más que aquella tensión-

-Kidoooo~, alimenta a este pobre y _sensual_ muy sensual gatooo~-canturreo, llamando la atención de las personas, mientras se colgaba de la chica.

Quien totalmente avergonzada, le tiro al suelo y lo comenzó a patear para seguir su camino.

-¡ya mismo Llegamos!-exclamo mientras recuperaba el tono natural de su piel, en vez de ese rojo…

Y como lo había dicho la peli verde llegaron de inmediato para que el mentiroso diera un gritito de nena, y entrara al departamento, después de subir una maratón en donde llego totalmente cansado al sofá.

Kido se fue de golpe para la cocina y preparar las cosas, Seto por su parte fue a regar algunas de sus flores, mientras que Ayano se sentaba al frente de la mesa y empezar hacer sus deberes.

Los minutos fueron pasando y por fin las primeras estrellas se hicieron presentes, junto al olor delicioso de la comida que Kido ya tenía _casi_ lista.

Kano ya no podía esperar, zapateando el suelo mientras miraba por la ventana.

Fue cuando sintió que amaba aún más a esa madura y _sexy_ peli verde, cuando anuncio la hora de comer.

Como un rayo llego a su asiento, para agradecer por la comida, y comer como si nunca hubiera probado una ración de comida en su vida.

-¿Qué le sucede?-pregunto Ayano totalmente extrañada, mientras veía como su hermano se levantó de golpe, después de haber terminado su merienda, y salir sin decir nada más.

-eso se le llama _presa del estrés_, y lo que acabas de ver ahora, se llama _escape del estrés y adultez_-anuncio Kido un poco enojada, mientras tomaba de su jugo.

-Vamos, Vamos, Kido sabes cómo es Kano desde que éramos unos adolescentes el siempre hacia eso.-

-bueno tienes razón… ¡pero ahora es un adulto!... ¡Tiene responsabilidades! No voy a estar siempre junto a él como una madre…-anuncio molesta Kido, para que Ayano y Seto den unas risitas.

-o como una novia…~-susurro Ayano, para tomar su jugo como si no hubiera dicho nada.

-¿dijiste algo Ayano?-

-No…no nada, tal vez escuchaste algo pero yo no dije nada-para mentir Ayano no servía, pero consiguió hacerle creer a Kido.

Tal vez porque la peli verde estaba con una vida llena de mentiras, que se había acostumbrado a que a pesar de saber que le mienten, prefiera ignorar o simplemente no hacerle de importante a esa mentira.

* * *

><p>Sus pasos resonaban en esas calles ya desoladas de toda su ciudad, mirando con desinterés a las leves parejas que se encontraban ahí, para hacer sus "cosillas".<p>

Con repulsión aumento el paso, y mirando varias tiendas para mayores abiertas, él era mayor…pero…

No se atrevería a dañar su sensual cuerpo, claro que no, el llegara sano totalmente sano a la cama con su Danchou.

O tal vez está matándolo en el intento.

Ya era tarde si, muy tarde, el madruga por obligación de la sensual peli verde.

Así que mejor regresar que recibir una ojeras como aquella gamer gruñona, pero tierna.

* * *

><p>La peli verde al sentir la puerta abrirse, se enderezo un poco ya que andaba cabeceando por el sueño.<p>

Solo a Kano Shuuya se le ocurre irse a pasear hasta altas horas de la noche sabiendo bien que mañana tiene que dar clases.

-Mira la hora en la que llegas-

-ha que cálida y hermosa bienvenida Tsubomi~-ronroneo el mentiroso para sentarse a lado de la peli verde y guardar silencio.

-Ayano me pregunto por qué no tienes los ojos rojos como nosotros-

-uh…-

-Shuuya, esto es serio-

-Ya lo sé-afirmo el, haciendo que Tsubomi se vire y quede sorprendida ante el gesto que portaba el mentiroso.

-Shuuya…-

-es solo un capricho de todo Niño, no te preocupes ya se le pasara-afirmo, ahora con un gesto relajado escondiendo su gesto de preocupación con su máscara.

-¡Mientes!-exclamo ella, para que los dos se levanten de golpe encarándose.

-No lo hago…-

-¡Lo Haces! ¡Siempre!-arremetió ella con golpearle, pero él le agarro el puño.

-Claro que no, esta vez no…-susurro dándole un leve abrazo para que la peli verde se quede estática.

¿Será verdad que no miente?

Levemente se dejó ceder por los encantos del mentiroso, para corresponder su abrazo y mirarle.

Se miraron entre sí, sintiendo que no estaban en la sala de aquel departamento.

Olvidando que posiblemente Ayano se levante, olvidando que pronto tendrán que salir a trabajar, se acercaron poco a poco para poder sentir sus respiraciones cerca.

Pero la peli verde se separó bruscamente, para irse corriendo al pasillo, dejando al burlón con sus labios extendidos

-Muy perfecto para ser verdad~…-canturreo totalmente decepcionado de sí mismo, por no haberse aprovechado de la timidez de su querida Danchou…

Ha esperar el momento perfecto de todo manga Shojo…

* * *

><p>Trotaba con fuerza, mientras sostenía entre sus dientes la tostada que Kido le había preparado.<p>

Se estaban haciendo Tarde, Ayano caminaba normal ya que como siempre llegaba temprano.

En ese momento Kano deseaba, anhelaba ser un alumno nuevamente.

Siendo un profesor, había que llegar 20 minutos antes que los estudiantes, es decir madrugar, no disfrutar de la almohada…

-¡por eso te digo que no debes de irte a tus caminatas!-exclamaba Kido desde muy adelante, para que Kano solo le arremede como un niño, para recibir una mirada fea por parte de esta.

Solo alzo sus hombros, mofándose de ella al ver como refunfuñaba.

¿Ahora quién es el niño?

* * *

><p>-Bien se podría decir que los Incas fueron los primeros "civilizados" en los países Latinoamericanos, hasta que llegaron los españoles, y con ellos lo que sería de verdad la "civilización"-recitaba Kano, mientras escribía el nombre del descubridor de América, entre comillas.<p>

Sus alumnos no parecían querer prestar atención como siempre. Solos los inteligentes, y el amigo virgen de Ayano que con solo al parecer escuchar una sola vez lo que él decía podía incluso hacer un ensayó de 1000 palabras.

-Hora libre…-susurro el, mientras los alumnos felices tiraban todo y se reunían entre grupos, el colocaba las tareas y lecciones para la casa, recibiendo un "Awww" triste de la mayoría.

Pero no le importó más bien dio una sonrisa irónica, para sentarse en su silla y empezar a calificar las lecciones del día ayer, que por una situación Shojo no lo hizo.

Fue cuando sintió el tironeo en su camiseta de manga larga por parte de Ayano, dirigió su mirada hacia ella sonriendo levemente.

-Sensei, ¿podríamos ir donde los estudiantes _especiales_?-la carita que le dio Ayano lo conmovió para que diría un si atontado, fue cuando se dio cuenta de que salía con el Virgen de Kisaragi.

Quiso retractarse a último tiempo, pero no podía sabía muy bien el cómo se resentiría Ayano, y Kido probablemente se daría cuenta del por qué Ayano pondría esas caras.

Y los vio irse, Ayano sonriente mientras que el otro con una cara del por qué recibe tanta alegría.

* * *

><p>El de lunar se encontraba dibujando, mientras aprecia el perfil de su compañera que se encontraba dormida.<p>

Era tan linda~, pero no sabía cómo expresarlo en palabras.

Solo con sus trazos que dedicaba demasiado amor, aunque ahora se encontraba algo asustado.

Un nuevo profesor para los dos se acercaba, ya no era el Sensei Tateyama, si no otro.

Dicen que es joven, rico y millonario…tendría que preguntarle a Ene, ella sabe junto a la albina cuales son los chismes que rondan por el colegio.

Pero aun así tenía miedo, de que este se enamore de Takane y ella de él, no lo sabía pero tenía ese miedo.

Aunque ahora que también lo piensa su hermano mayor "Kuroha" se encontraba muy misterioso.

Le pregunto al Mellizo de este "Konoha", pero este ni siquiera tenía idea de que el tipo se llamaba Kuroha.

Su familia es tan rara…

¿La familia de Takane será así? El quisiera preguntarle pero no tenía el valor y ni si quiera la fuerza como para aguantar algún golpe, por preguntar cosas privadas.

Aunque lo curioso y que le sacaba una sonrisa cada día, es que tanto como en su familia y la de ella, eran 4 hijos a su vez.

Siguió pensando en curiosidades mientras los dibujaba hasta que la puerta fue azotada por la figura de Ayano quien detrás se encontraba Shintarou con un gesto de pocos amigos.

Con aquel sonido Takane se levantó totalmente Asustada abrazando nuevamente al esqueleto que se encontraba su izquierda.

¿Por qué no le abraza a el?

* * *

><p><strong>¡Hola, Hola! Posiblemente en adelante no publique mucho, ya que Me quede en varias materias o pase.<strong>

**Pronto se sabra ;;**

**Aunque creo que no, ya que El quimestre pasado estuve bien con las notas fue en este quimestre que me puse como Haruka :'v**

**Y Les traje MUCHOOO, ya que a veces me aburro de andar dibujano:U**

**Andaba haciendo varios Fan-Arts de fics, como el de Dokuhime, y el de Neko.**

**Pero bueh.**

**También dire que es Fic es algo Crack.**

**Y que tiene especialmente KanoKido, pero eso no negara que tenga algo de ShinAya y HaruTaka uwu**

**Kano = Historia, Bachillerato.**

**Kido = Desconocido por el Momento, Inicial.**

**Seto= Educacion Fisica, Jardineria, Todo el alumnado.**


End file.
